


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Trans, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bang Chan-centric, Bisexual Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Coming Out, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Italics means that they're speaking English, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Work In Progress, everyone loves felix, mentions of transphobia, protective Stray Kids, trans felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, OT9
Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763995
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**10:18 AM**

" _Chris,can I talk to you for a minute?"_

Chan looked at up at Felix,surprised at the fact that the younger boy was speaking English all of a sudden.It wasn't unusual for the two of them to have conversations in English between them when they were alone.

But right now they were with all of the other members in the dorm,so Chan thought that it was strange that Felix was suddenly speaking English.


End file.
